The present invention relates to resin panels and methods and apparatus for making resin panels. More particularly, the present invention provides methods and apparatus for making resin panels, plain or patterned, at ambient temperature and pressure and/or having a structured support backing, and the resulting resin panels.
Numerous processes are currently utilized for making resin-based panels, such as interior panels that are used on walls and counters in kitchens and bathrooms. The panels may be molded with a matrix, such as cultured marble, combined with the resin and allowed to cure. Such composite substrates have become very popular for a variety of home uses, in particular for kitchen and bathroom surfaces because of their strength, durability, resistance to staining, and ease in cleaning.
Resin panels are often patterned for ornamental purposes. To make a patterned resin panel, images have been applied to substrates from transfer media having an image thereon in dyes capable of sublimation. In some cases, a substrate is formed and cured before applying transfer media. A gel coating may first be applied to a substrate, and the gel coat is also allowed to cure. Then the transfer media having a image formed by sublimable ink is brought into contact with the substrate or coating, and heat and/or pressure are applied to cause the image to sublimate into the substrate or coating.
Commonly, a large and expensive heat press is employed to apply substantial heat and pressure to facilitate the image transfer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,217 (Roberts et al.). Moreover, it is also necessary to apply a protective layer of clear resin or acrylic layer over the image to protect it from ultraviolet rays that would otherwise cause the image to fade in sunlight.
Molded or cast resin panels are typically 4 by 8 feet (121.92 cm by 243.84 cm) in size, so making a resin panel requires a substantial amount of resin. In recent years, resin prices have increased substantially, so the costs of making such resin panels have become almost prohibitive. Moreover, the weights and sizes of resin panels make it difficult to transport and assemble them with other panels in a bathroom or kitchen.
In some instances, lightweight resin panels have been constructed with a honeycomb core sandwiched between two panel surfaces, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,737 (Evans et al.). This type of construction results in a thick, dense bulky resin panel that has limited uses and could not be utilized in bathroom or kitchen applications.